I Promise You
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana. 22nd in the "And Then There Were Four" series.  The girls talk about their future when Santana has to make a marriage contract for a sociology assignment.


Title: I Promise You

Series: And Then There Were Four (#22)

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns Glee.

Summary: The girls talk about their future when Santana has to make a marriage contract for a sociology assignment.

___"They say that we're just too young to know, _

___But I'm sure heart and soul that I am never letting you go._

_When it's right, it right and this is it, _

_Cause I'm walking on air every single time that we kiss. _

_You make the angels sing._

___You give the silver rings._

_You make everything better."_

November 2013

Despite everything, Santana really enjoys her introduction to Sociology class. She was forced to take the class as a supplement to her political science curriculum, and dreaded it before she actually got to class, but now she loves it. It's probably because the professor suckered her in with things discussions interesting topics until drop-add week was over. These were discussions about comparing Infant Mortality Rates in the United States and other countries, comparing suicides rates amongst the population and sex practices. But, even after those discussions were over and she started the lecture stuff and basics, she still finds that she loves the subject.

But, she does dread this particular project coming up. On her syllabus there are details of three projects that she has to complete. The one that was due in October was an analysis of toys for children. She had to talk about the social elements of what she saw. What toys are meant for boys, what ones are meant for girls and what toys are gender neutral was just one of the things that she spoke about. That project was no big deal. Nor was the project that is due in December about breaking a norm. She actually already wrote the report for that one about the day that she spent together with her three girlfriends and how others reacted towards them.

But, project number two, that one concerns her. She has to write a marriage contract.

"This is actually a good exercise to do with your respective partner anyway," her professor, Dr. McCall, told the class when she explained the project. "Talk about the future of the relationship, about your and your partner's career goals, where you going to live, designate household duties, children and even sex. It's good discussion to have if you are in a serious relationship. And if you're not, you can simulate the conversation with a good friend."

Santana put off the discussion as long as she could, but with the deadline being next week she knows that she has to sit down with her girls and do it. So after dinner, she stops them before they can leave the table.

"I have an assignment that I need all of your help on. You see for Soc, I have to write a marriage contract. I already explained to my professor that I'm in a committed relationship with three women and that we plan to all be together. She gave me the okay and said that she was interested in reading about our polyamorous relationship and couldn't wait to see a polyfaithful contract. So, I need to talk to you all about the future of our relationship." Santana grabs a notebook and a pen and the girls scoot in closer.

"So," Quinn asks. "What's first?"

"Career goals," Santana answers.

"Well, that's easy," Rachel starts. "As you all know, I wanted to be on Broadway…"

"Since you could walk," Santana finishes, laughing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. We know the story, Baby Girl. I'm sure I could write few pages just on that story alone, but my project has a five page maximum. So, I'm going to have to shorten it." Rachel pouts, but Santana kisses it away.

"I want to be a choreographer," Brittany states. "Dance is fun, but making up dance steps reminds me of when we were in Glee and that was so much fun."

"I'm going to school for nursing," Quinn adds, "so obviously I want to be a nurse. And we all know that you want to go to NYU Law and be an attorney."

"I want to be a prosecutor," Santana announces. "I want to put away the bad guys."

"Like Jacob," Brittany chirps as Rachel scoots closer to Santana.

"Yeah, just like Jacob. He can't hurt you anymore, Rachel."

"I know," the brunette says. "But, it still hurts."

The girls nod before Santana brings to the next topic. "Okay, so this one is easy too, where we're going to live. New York City. It's a given with Broadway for Rachel and Brittany and Quinn and I can live anywhere really. So, next part, designate household chores."

"Well," Quinn states, "we kind of do that already, too. We all take turns cooking, doing the dishes and laundry, and taking out the garbage. And we all are responsible for keeping a certain room clean. Rachel has the bathroom, Brittany has the living room, you have the bedroom, and I have the kitchen."

"True," Rachel adds. "And we all have jobs that contribute to the household and when we have kids we're all going to help raise them."

"The kids part is next," Santana starts. "So I guess we should have that discussion now. How many do we all want?"

"Six," Brittany smiles.

"Six," Santana asks, her voice going up about two octaves. "What?" Quinn gets up and hugs Santana, trying to calm the Latina down.

"Brittany," Rachel explains. "I think six is a little much. I personally was thinking four. Each of us can have one."

"Four," Santana chirps, still in shock.

"Well, S," Brittany questions, "how many do you want?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it. I meant I know that two is a handful for most parents."

"But," Quinn reasons, "We aren't most parents. You've said that yourself. Most families have two parents. Our kids will have four, maybe five if we use a donor that we know. I'm personally on the same page as Rachel. Though I might not be ready to have another child since Beth, yet, I think we all should do this to contribute to the family when we're ready. Are you okay with that, Santana," she asks as she kisses her.

"I guess," Santana says and Quinn kisses her again. "You know if you keep doing that I'll never finish. Although the next section is sex, so…"

"Wait," Rachel interrupts, "we never finished this subject. So, we agreed on four, but what about the donor thing. Maybe we should talk about that now. Do we want anyone in particular to be our donor?"

"Not Puck," Quinn announces firmly. "It would too much like high school for me with him."

"And definitely not Finn," Santana adds. "I want our children to be intelligent. I mean really, the guy thought you could get pregnant from a hot tub."

"Well," Rachel jokes, "you can. You just would have to have sex in it. Which you didn't do."

"I want Kurt," Brittany speaks up. "I mean he's gay, so we'd kind of be helping him out too. And he's cute and smart and has soft hands like a baby."

The other three girls all look at each other. "Kurt could work," Quinn says. "And he does live in the area since he goes to FIT. It's doable."

"Wait," Santana stops them again. "When do you plan on us having our first?"

"I was thinking a few years," Rachel states. Brittany and Quinn just nod.

"How many is a few?"

"Four, maybe five years?"

"Four or five years? In four or five years you'll be on Broadway and Brittany will be choreographing dance stuff. Who do you expect to have the first one?" The other three girls just smile. "Oh no, come on."

"Well," Brittany begs, "you do make the most sense, S. Please."

"Fine. But, we plan it so I give birth when I'm not in school."

"Yay."

"Can we move on to sex now?"

"Yay," Brittany says again, moving to kiss Rachel.

"Brittany," Rachel stops her. "Santana means that we talk about sex for her project, not have sex right now."

"Although," Santana laughs, "I wouldn't say no to that."

"I don't think that your professor really wants an in depth look at our sex life."

"Hey, she wanted us to talk about sex for the project."

"I think," Quinn clarifies, "that your professor probably meant more to talk about intimacy than what we do."

"Still, she asked. I answer."

"Are you going to tell her about our strap-on," Brittany asks. "Because that's a lot of fun."

"I should."

"Santana," Quinn scolds. "No. I'm sorry. I've become comfortable with a lot of things with sex since the three of you, but I will not have you turn our sex life into an erotica story for your professor."

"I agree with Quinn," Rachel adds. "I'm not comfortable with going into that much detail for an assignment. You can tell her that we have sex frequently and we're adventurous, but not anything specific on what we do and who we do it with."

"Relax," Santana soothes. "I don't want my professor to know everything either. But, I will talk about our place, the fountain at Lincoln Center. I think I might use the adventurous thing. But, I will have to state that there are no primary or secondary relationships here. We all are with each other in every way. And though we play different roles, we fit together perfectly."

"I love you, S," Brittany smiles. "Can we have sex now? All this sex and baby talk made me horny."

"I think that is a great idea," Santana urges, pulling Quinn out of her chair.

"What about writing your assignment," Rachel asks as Brittany tugs on her arm.

"I had the conversation. I think it's time for a break. I'll write it all up later. Come on, Baby Girl, let's have some fun."


End file.
